Show Me Your Love
by Ela JungShim
Summary: Apakah kau tahu untuk siapa perasaan ini bersemi? Apakah kau tahu demi siapa kulakukan ini semua? Andaikan kau tahu...would you Show Me Your Love?.Pairing : HoMin, crack!YunJae, slight YooSu. TWOSHOOT. Warn : SMUT!LEMON!YAOI! boyXboy! crack pair!
1. Chapter 1

_._

_._

_Apakah kau tahu untuk siapa perasaan ini bersemi?_

_Apakah kau tahu demi siapa kulakukan ini semua?_

_Andaikan kau tahu... _

_would you Show Me Your Love?_

_._

_****_**Show Me Your Love**

******Proudly Present by : Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing : HoMin / Jung U-know YunHo X Shim Max ChangMin**

**crack! YunJae , slight YooSu**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Rated : T for this chapter**

**Length : TWOSHOOT**

**Warn : YAOI! BoyXboy! Crack pair! cerita abal membosankan! TYPOs!**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Haaaah~" Changmin menghempaskan tubuh lelahnya ke sofa begitu mereka –ia dan Yunho- sampai di dorm mereka.

"Lelah, nae dongsaeng?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan ke dapur, menuju kulkas yang sejatinya merupakan kekasih Changmin, maknaenya di DBSK ini. Yunho mengambil satu buah kaleng p*cari dan satu buah kaleng soft drink dan kembali berjalan ke arah Changmin yang terlihat begitu kelelahan.

"Hyaaa~! Dingin hyung~ " kaget Changmin ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipinya. Sontak kedua kelopak matanya terbuka dan bibirnya mengeluarkan umpatan khas maknae evil yang paling evil. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Changmin yang mau seperti apapun, tetap terlihat menggemaskan baginya.

"Minum dulu. Kau pasti haus dan tenggorokanmu pasti kering kan? Sebagai singer dengan suara tinggi sepertimu, kau harus menjaga tenggorokan dan pita suaramu, Minnie." Sahut Yunho santai sambil membukakan kaleng p*cari tadi dan menyerahkannya ke arah maknae evilnya itu.

"Mmm.. Gomawo hyung." Sahut Changmin yang langsung meneguk habis minuman yang disodorkan hyungnya itu. Ternyata benar apa kata Yunho, Changmin memang haus sampai-sampai ia menghabiskan minuman itu dengan sangat, sangat cepat. Yunho yang melihatnya hanya tertawa saja, membuahkan tatapan sebal dari maknae berpostur tinggi itu.

"Jangan menertawaiku, hyung!" desis Changmin berbahaya.

"Ani. Siapa yang menertawaimu, Minnie?" sahut Yunho sambil masih tertawa, bagaimanapun, wajah cemberut Changmin terlihat sangat lucu di matanya.

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung!" Changmin makin sebal melihat hyungnya yang malah makin keras tertawa. Dilihatnya tangan Yunho yang masih memegang kaleng minuman, dan dengan cepat Changmin menyambar kaleng minuman tersebut sambil tersenyum evil.

"YA! Minnie! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Yunho berseru kalap ketika Changmin yang mengambil kaleng soft drink-nya, mengocoknya kuat dan membukanya dengan mengarah kepadanya. Pasti semuanya sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau minuman bersoda dikocok dengan keras dan dibuka begitu saja dengan mengarah ke Yunho kan? Ya, tak ayal sekarang ini tubuh Yunho basah karena air soda yang menyembur tepat ke arahnya.

"Salah siapa menertawaiku, hyung!" sahut Changmin tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aiish! Dasar evil maknae!" umpat Yunho meratapi tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup. Sungguh tak ia sadari kalau Changmin sekarang tengah mengalihkan pandang melihat betapa sexynya penampilan Yunho sekarang. Rambutnya yang sekarang basah dan meneteskan air terlihat begitu menggairahkan. Leher jenjangnya yang masih menyisakan tetes-tetes air begitu terlihat nikmat. Dan jangan lupakan tubuh bagian atas yang sekarang tercetak begitu jelas karena baju basahnya menempel dengan begitu pas, memperlihatkan lekuk tubuh kokoh seorang namja yang benar-benar namja.

"Hahahaha. Mandi sana hyung! Kau mengotori lantai tuh!" Changmin segera berbalik memunggungi Yunho yang menatapnya heran. Untung saja saat itu Changmin melihat sebuah PSP hitam tergeletak dengan manisnya di nakas. Changmin segera meraih PSP itu dan menjatukan tubuhnya kembali ke sofa sambil memainkan PSPnya. "Cepat mandi sana Hyung! Setelah itu buatkan aku makanan. Aku lapar~" lanjut Changmin sambil tatapannya fokus pada PSPnya. Yunho yang melihat dongsaengnya itu sudah fokus pada PSPnya dan tak mungkin ia ganggu lagi, menghela nafasnya dan beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah Changmin yakin kalau hyungnya itu sudah masuk ke kamar mandi, segera menghela nafasnya pelan dan menyingkirkan PSPnya yang memang sejak tadi hanya pura-pura ia mainkan.

"Pabboya Changmin! Harusnya kau lupakan perasaanmu itu sejak dulu! Yunho-hyung itu milik Jae-hyung!" desis Changmin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Perasaan? Ya, sejak dulu, sebenarnya Changmin sudah menyukai Yunho. Leader mereka di DBSK. Bahkan sebelum Yunho jadian dengan Jaejoong, Changmin sudah menyadari sepenuhnya kalau ia menyukai, ah ani, mencintai leadernya itu. Changmin tak menghapus rasa itu karena menurutnya Yunho punya perasaan yang sama dengannya. Yunho bersikap begitu baik dan begitu terlihat menyayanginya. Leader DBSK itu sering sekali menghapus peluh yang ada di dahi Changmin, dan mengusap-usap rambutnya dengan penuh rasa sayang. Semua berjalan begitu lancar waktu itu sampai ketika ia mendengar kabar bahwa Yunho jadian dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

_*Flashback*_

"Sekarang katakan, hyung, kenapa kalian berdua mengajak kami kesini?" tanya namja bersuara lumba-lumba itu. Ia heran karena tiba-tiba saja ia, Yoochun dan Changmin di ajak ke restoran mewah oleh Yunho dan juga Jaejoong.

"Ne, benar apa kata Junsu. Kalian yakin mau menraktir kami di tempat seperti ini? Apalagi membawa Changmin juga." Yoochun menimpali ucapan namjachingunya itu sambil melirik evil maknae mereka yang tak menghiraukan hal lain selain buku menu dan juga makanan apa saja yang bisa ia pesan disini.

"Ne. Tentu saja tak apa. Kami mengajak kalian kesini karena ingin memberitahukan berita baik kepada kalian semua." Sahut Yunho yang segera meraih tangan Jaejoong dan mengecupnya lembut. Membuat wajah sang pemilik tangan langsung merona heboh.

"Ja-jangan bilang kalau kalian—" ucapan Junsu tak bisa ia teruskan karena dari sudut matanya ia tengah melirik Changmin yang masih saja belum 'ngeh' dengan situasi dan terus saja memandangi buku menu dengan penuh nafsu. Junsu merasa gelisah karena meskipun Changmin tak pernah bercerita padanya, ia tahu kalau si maknae itu menyukai leader mereka. Dan situasi didepannya ini sungguh sangat tak baik bagi kelangsungan hubungan mereka berlima untuk kedepannya.

"Ne, Junsu. Aku dan Jaejoong, kami sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih." Jawab Yunho dengan raut muka berbinar penuh kebahagiaan. Pun dengan Jaejoong yang ada di sampingnya.

Mendengar ucapan -yang sangat tak ingin ia dengar- dari Yunho membuat Changmin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya dari buku menu dan menatap kedua hyungnya yang masih saling mengaitkan jemari dengan pandangan horor.

_'Ya Tuhan, tolong katakan kalau tadi aku hanya salah dengar'_ batin Changmin sambil menatap pasangan YunJae dengan tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Ne, evil maknae, eommamu ini tadi menyatakan perasaan pada Yunho, dan kau tak tahu betapa bahagianya aku saat Yunho menerima pernyataan cintaku~" kali ini Jaeojoong yang menjawab, dengan wajah bersemu merah namun tatapan matanya begitu mencerminkan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan.

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang hatinya langsung hancur berantakan mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Perasaan yang sudah ia pelihara dengan baik, perasaan yang akhirnya sudah berbunga karena terus ia pupuk dan ia rawat dengan baik kini hancur berantakan, bagaikan habis di terpa badai ganas.

"J-jjinja, hyung?" tanya Changmin terbata pada sang leader. Sungguh Changmin berharap kalau Yunho akan menggeleng dan berkata kalau ia dan Jaejoong hanya bercan—

"Ne. Aku dan Jaejoong sekarang sudah resmi bersama."

-da.

Sesuai pepatah lama yang mengatakan_ 'lebih baik jangan melambungkan harapan terlalu tinggi, karena semakin tinggi kau berharap, semakin sakit pula saat kau jatuh', _itulah yang dirasakan Changmin sekarang. Setelah cukup lama ia dilambungkan oleh Yunho dengan sikapnya yang penuh kasih, tiba-tiba saja ia dijatuhkan dengan sangat keras. Perasaan marah dan kecewa berkecamuk dalam diri Changmin.

Marah. Ya, ia marah karena Yunho dengan seenak hatinya telah bersanding dengan Jaejoong -yang sudah ia anggap sebagai eommanya- , tanpa mempedulikan perasaan Changmin yang sudah lama tumbuh terhadapnya. Ia marah, karena eommnya telah dengan seenaknya menyatakan perasaannya dan ia lebih marah lagi pada Yunho yang menerima menerima pernyataan cinta eommanya.

Tapi, apa haknya untuk marah kepada mereka berdua? Ia tak punya hak, karena ia hanyalah dongsaeng mereka. Tak lebih. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya Yunho sampai-sampai ia berhak untuk marah karena mereka berdua telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ya, ia bukan siapa-siapanya Yunho. Ia tak berhak marah. Ia tak berhak merasa kecewa. Ia tak berhak…

"Ch-chukkae... hyungdeul.." ucap Changmin dengan terbata, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengulas sebuah senyum. Senyum terpaksa yang harusnya dengan mudah disadari oleh orang-orang yang sudah dekat dengannya. Namun entah karena euphoria kebahagiaan yang tersaji, hanya Junsu saja yang menyadari kalau senyum yang dikeluarkan Changmin hanyalah senyuman terpaksa. Dan jika Junsu perhatikan lebih jauh, mata Changmin memancarkan perasaan sakit yang amat sangat saat melihat Yunho mencium Jaejoong, meskipun hanya di pipi saja.

"H-hyungdeul, aku permisi ke kamar kecil dulu." Pamit Changmin kepada semua hyungnya.

"Ne, jangan lama-lama maknae, kalau tak ingin seluruh jatah makananmu kuhabiskan." Sahut Yoochun menggoda maknae mereka.

"YA! Jangan berani-berani kau ya! Semua makanan itu untukku!" seru Changmin sewajar mungkin. Dan begitu ia selesai melontarkan seruan itu, ia segera melesat cepat ke kamar kecil.

Sesampainya di kamar kecil, Changmin segera meraih Handphone touchscreennya. Dengan jemari gemetar Ia mencari nama kontak seseorang yang dapat membantunya keluar dari situasi menyakitkan ini. Changmin menempelkan handphonenya ke telinga sambil kembali mengulang adengan dimana Yunho mencium pipi jaeojoong dengan mesra.

CKIITTT

"Ya Tuhan.. Sakit… Hati ini sungguh sakit.." Changmin mulai terisak merasakan sakit yang menghantam hatinya. "WAE? Kenapa kau biarkan rasa ini tumbuh, kalau kau tak ijinkan aku bersanding dengan Yunho-hyung? Jawab aku, Tuhan!"

Akhirnya nada sambung di handphonenya berhenti dan terdengarlah suara seorang namja dari seberang. Changmin berusaha menghentikan isak tangisnya yang mulai keluar.

"Yoboseyo?"

"…"

"Changmin? Ini kau kan? Ada apa?"

"…."

Namja di seberang sana mulai khawatir karena Changmin tak juga mengeluarkan suara apapun juga.

"Changmin! Jawab aku!" bentak namja di seberang line telepon.

"K-Kyu.." Suara Changmin yang biasanya bening dan sangat tinggi sekarang berubah berat dan serak. Kyuhyun –namja yang ternyata ditelepon oleh Changmin- yang menyadari perubahan suara Changmin jadi khawatir. Pasalnya, jika suara Changmin berubah seperti ini, pertanda kalau evil maknae satunya itu habis menangis. Dan buruknya, Lord VoldaMin itu tak akan menangis karena hal remeh. Yang juga artinya, pasti ada hal yang amat sangat buruk tengah menimpa Changmin.

"Changmin? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun khawatir.

"K-Kyu... Bantu aku… Bawa aku pergi dari sini.." sahut Changmin dengan sebisa mungkin menahan isak tangisnya.

"Ne. Kau sekarang dimana? Aku akan segera menjemputmu." Sahut Kyuhyun yang segera meraih jaket dan kunci mobilnya sambil buru-buru keluar. Tak ia indahkan pertanyaan Sungmin yang menanyakan kemana ia akan pergi. Saat ini hanya Changmin yang ia prioritaskan.

"Aku sekarang sedang berada di restoran Rising Sun bersama hyungdeulku." Sahut Changmin yang membuat Kyuhyun yang tengah berada di lift untuk turun ke basecamp gedung dormnya bingung.

"Kau bersama anggota DBSK yang lain? Lalu, kenapa kau malah—"

"Please Kyu… akan kuceritakan semuanya nanti." Changmin memotong ucapan Kyuhyun dengan nada yang sungguh memelaskan hati.

"Oke. Aku akan menjemputmu disana. Kau tunggu aku disana." Sahut Kyuhyun mengerti.

"Ne. Gomawo Kyu."

"Cheon, Changmin."

Setelah memutuskan hubungan telepon dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin segera membasuh wajahnya dengan air dingin. Ia pandangi wajahnya yang terlihat kusut dan matanya yang agak memerah. Penampilannya saat ini jelas akan membuat hyungdeulnya curiga. Jadi dengan cepat Changmin kembali membasuh wajahnya dengan air, merapikan tatanan rambutnya, dan terakhir, ia teteskan obat mata agar matanya tak lagi memerah.

Setelah yakin penampilannya sempurna, Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke mejanya. Perasaan sakit kembali menghamppirinya ketika ia melihat kemesraan kedua hyungnya yang baru saja jadian itu. Air mata Changmin sudah akan kembali mengalir kalau saja ia tak ingat tempat dan situasi.

Dengan kembali memaksakan dirinya, Changmin mengulas senyum dan menghampiri hyungdeulnya.

"YA! Yoochun-hyung! Kenapa makanannya tinggal segini?" seru Changmin ketika melihat makanan yang mereka pesan sudah berkurang. Dengan –berusaha- santai, Changmin duduk di tempatnya semula. Dan tanpa basa-basi, ia langsung mengambil sepiring penuh makanan. Dan setelahnya, Changmin berusaha menenggelamkan diri dalam makannya, sebisa mungkin tak menghiraukan pasangan YunJae yang sekarang sedang suap-suapan. Pun dengan pasangan YooSu yang mesra-mesraan.

"Changmin-ah!"

Changmin langsung menegakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara merdu dari evil maknaenya Super Junior itu. Dengan wajah –pura-pura- terkejutnya, Changmin menoleh mendapati Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berkacak pinggang di sebelahnya.

"Kyu? Wae?" tanya Changmin dengan wajah –yang sengaja ia buat- bingung.

"Kau melupakan janjimu!" Kyuhyun memukul kepala Changmin sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aish! Appoo~! Apa maksudmu Kyu? Memang aku berjanji apa?" tanya Changmin bingung. Yang kali ini sungguhan, karena ia tak tahu skenario apa yang dibuat oleh Kyu untuk membawanya pergi dari sini.

"Kau sudah janji kalau hari ini kau akan menemaniku membeli game baru kan?" Kyuhyun bersungut-sungut sebal melihat Changmin yang melupakan janji –palsu- nya itu.

"Aigoo! Mianhae! Aku lupa Kyu! Ya sudah, khajja kita pergi saja sekarang." Changmin segera berdiri dan akan langsung melesat pergi kalau saja sebuah suara tak menginterupsinya.

"Kau mau kemana Minnie? Bukannya kita sedang dalam perayaan? Dan kenapa kau tak menghabiskan semua makanan kesukaanmu dulu, baru pergi?" tanya Yunho yang entah kenapa merasa sedikit sebal melihat Changmin yang sudah akan pergi begitu saja dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ka-kalau perayaannya kan bisa dilanjutkan sampai di dorm. Sedangkan untuk mencocokkan jadwal dengan Kyu kan susah. Apalagi ini menyangkut game baru. Jadi, aku pergi dulu hyungdeul. Annyeong~" ucap Changmin tanpa berbalik, dan langsung melesat keluar meninggalkan hyungdeulnya dan juga Kyuhyun.

"Kami pergi dulu, hyungdeul." Ucap Kyuhyun pada ke 4 namja lain disana dan langsung menyusul Changmin yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

.

.

.

"Sekarang, bisa kau jelaskan padaku, ada apa ini, Shim Changmin?" tanya Kyuhyun begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Kyu yang sekarang melaju membelah keramaian jalanan kota Seoul.

"Yunho-hyung… dan Jaejoong-hyung…" Changmin terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengambil nafas agar bisa mengatakan kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu dengan gamblang. "Yunho-hyung dan Jae-hyung… mereka… berpacaran."

.

**CKIITT!**

**.**

"Ugh!" Changmin mengeluh tertahan ketika tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya mendadak, menimbulkan goncangan yang sangat terasa bagi mereka berdua.

"YA! Apa-apaan kau, Kyu?" bentak Changmin melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun yang seenak kepalanya menghentikan mobilnya dengan tiba-tiba. Untung saja di belakang tak ada kendaraan lain. Coba saja kalau sampai ada mobil atau kendaraan lain di belakang mereka, bisa dipastikan kalau mereka akan mengalami kecelakaan saat itu juga.

"Kau… Apa tadi kau bilang, Changmin?" Kyuhyun seolah tak mempedulikan bentakan Changmin. Yang ia tahu, ia baru saja mendengar kabar yang sangat mengejutkan dari bibir Changmin.

"Benarkah tadi kau bilang Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung berpacaran?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jawab aku, Shim Changmin!" bentak Kyuhyun karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari sahabat evilnya itu.

"Ne." jawab Changmin lemas.

Kyuhyun menghempaskan dirinya ke jok mobilnya. _'Yunho hyung dan Jaejoong hyung berpacaran? Jadi itulah yang membuat sahabatnya ini tadi menangis? Ya Tuhan… Cobaan apalagi yang kau berikan pada sahabatku ini?'_ batin Kyuhyun galau.

"Ayo ke dormku." Ajak Kyuhyun yang langsung menggas kembali mobilnya dengan cepat. Sedangkan Changmin hanya memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan diri di jok mobil Kyuhyun. Maknae DBSK itu tak ingin berpikir tentang apapun juga.

.

.

.

"Aiish! Berisik sekali kamar maknae kita itu!" keluh Eunhyuk yang baru saja melewati kamar evil maknae mereka itu.

"Biarkan saja. Kyu sedang bersama Changmin disana." Sahut Sungmin sambil membawa selimut dan juga bantal pinknya menuju kamar Siwon.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bawa-bawa selimut dan bantal pinkmu itu hyung?" kejar Eunhyuk yang heran dengan kelakuan Sungmin.

"Aku malam ini pindah ke kamar Siwon. Kyu akan bermain game semalaman dengan Changmin di kamar." Sahut Sungmin santai. Sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua evil maknae itu.

.

.

"Kirim pesan dulu ke hyungdeulmu kalau kau malam ini akan menginap disini." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari makin mengeraskan volume suara PS3 agar suara mereka teredam suara game.

Changmin hanya diam sambil tetap memfokuskan diri dengan joystick dan game yang mereka mainkan. Kyuhyun yang melihat itu akhirnya beranjak dan meraih handphone Changmin yang di geletakkan begitu saja di atas tempat tidur Kyuhyun, dan mengetikkan pesan ke salah satu hyungnya Changmin.

"Kau tulis apa dan kau kirim ke siapa?" tanya Changmin tiba-tiba, setelah Kyuhyun selesai mengetik pesan dan kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku hanya menulis kalau kau akan menginap di dormku untuk main game bersama. Alasan yang sama yang kugunakan pada hyungdeulku." Sahut Kyuhyun santai, dan kembali meraih joysticknya.

"Ah, dan kukirimkan ke Yunho-hyung."

Changmin menekan tombol pause dan memelototkan mata tak percaya mendengar apa yang barusan Kyuhyun katakan.

"Sengaja." Sahut Kyuhyun santai.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Changmin gusar.

"Keluarkan saja semua yang kau rasakan. Akan kudengarkan." Sahut Kyuhyun santai. Changmin yang disampingnya menatap Kyuhyun lama, sebelum akhirnya menunduk dan mulai mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan.

"…kau tahu Kyu? Mereka begitu keterlaluan! Bagaimana mungkin mereka begitu bahagia saat berkata kalau mereka akhirnya berpacaran? Sakit Kyu… Rasanya sakit sekali melihat Yunho hyung yang begitu bahagia di samping Jae-hyung!"

"Perih Kyu.. saat melihat Jae-hyung yang dengan santainya menyentuh Yunho-hyung, rasanya hatiku tergores perih.."

"..dan bagaimana… bagaimana mungkin Yunho-hyung tak menyadari kalau aku begitu mencintainya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin ia dengan santainya berkata kalau ia berpacaran dengan Jae-hyung, didepanku yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintainya Kyu?"

"…apa dia sungguh tak sadar kalau ada aku yang mencintainya, bahkan lebih mencintainya di banding Jae-hyung..?"

"…kau tahu Kyu? Rasanya aku ingin memaki-maki mereka berdua Kyu… Aku ingin melarang mereka berdua pacaran Kyu! Kau tahu aku sangat ingin melakukannya…"

"….."

"Tapi aku tak berhak, ya kan Kyu?"

"….aku hanya namdongsaengnya Yunho-hyung… Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Kyu…"

"…Aku tak berhak karena aku selama ini hanya namdongsaeng mereka…"

"..aku bukan siapa-siapanya Yunho-hyung…"

"Aku… hanya namja pabbo yang seenaknya mencintai hyungku sendiri…"

"..namja pabbo yang sekarang sakit sendiri karena tetap menyimpan rasa ini pada Yunho-hyung…"

"..Pabboya Shim Changmin…"

"..pabbo…hiks…"

"..apa yang harus kulakukan..Kyu..?"

"Hancurkan saja hubungan mereka berdua" sahut Kyuhyun santai. Ya, Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersahabat sudah lama, dan inilah cara mereka untuk mengibur satu sama lain.

"...Yunho hyung yang kucintai... Jae hyung yang sangat kusayangi seperti eomma keduaku di sini... Mana mungkin aku menghancurkan mereka berdua Kyu? Mana mungkin bisa aku setega itu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Changmin, meski pandangannya tak beralih dari TV plasma yang menampikan game mereka.

"Jae hyung tak bersalah... ia hanya sepertiku...mencintai orang yang sama denganku... dan ia lebih beruntung karena Yunho hyung menyambut perasaannya..."

"..beritahu aku apa yang harus…kulakukan.. agar aku tak lagi..merasa tersiksa seperti ini Kyu…?"

"Lupakan Min. Lupakan dan hapus perasaanmu pada Yunho hyung." Kyuhyun kembali berucap.

"..aku mencintainya Kyu...hiks… amat sangat..mencintainya…"

"...dan sekarang...aku tak bisa meraihnya..."

"Hapus Min. Hapus perasaanmu pada yunho hyung, atau kau akan tersiksa seperti ini untuk selamanya."

.

_*Flashback end*_

.

.

.

Changmin tertawa dalam hati mengingat saat-saat itu. Ya, Kyuhyun menyuruhnya menghapus perasaannya pada Yunho hyung. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menghapuskan perasaan cintamu pada seseorang yang setiap harinya selalu kau temui? Dan asal tahu saja, hati Changmin semakin remuk tiap kali harus melihat Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung bermesraan. Baik di dalam dorm –itulah sebabnya Changmin sering melarikan diri ke dorm suju saat mereka senggang- , ataupun juga saat syuting maupun perform di stage.

Akhirnya saat itu, karena melihat Changmin yang masih saja terpuruk –meski orang lain tak menyadarinya- Kyuhyun menyarankan hal gila lainnya.

'_Jadilah pemisah di antara mereka saat kau sudah tak tahan lagi dengan kemesraan mereka'_ saran Kyuhyun waktu itu.

Dan saking frustasinya, akhirnya Changmin menuruti saran dari Kyu. Ia jadi sering berdiri di antara pasangan YunJae, mengganggu kemesraan mereka saat syuting ataupun di luar syuting. Sampai terkadang muncul anggapan kalau Changmin adalah 'tall tower between YunJae'.

Dan soal fanservice, karena ia tak yakin bisa mengontrol debaran jantung dan ekpresinya kalau ber fanservice dengan Yunho, akhirnya ia selalu mengganggu Jae hyung, hingga akhirnya muncul JaeMin shipper. Jujur saja, Changmin cukup senang ketika muncul JaeMin shipper. Bukan karena ia memang mencintai Jae hyung, tapi karena ia sungguh senang bisa menjauhkan Yunho hyung dari Jae hyung biarpun itu untuk sementara.

Yaaah, semua berjalan dengan cukup baik sampai saat itu tiba...

Ya, kalian pasti tahu kan?

Saat paling berat bagi ke-eksis-an grup Dong Bang Shin Ki ini.

Pernyataan keluarnya Jaejoong, Yoochun dan Junsu dari yang menggemparkan dunia Showbiz Korea maupun Jepang. Pernyataan yang menjadi trending topik di twitter lebih dari satu minggu, menjadi headline di berbagai surat kabar dan majalah di kedua negara adidaya tersebut.

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan bagi Changmin dan juga YunJae shipper adalah, Yunho tidak ikut keluar bersama ketiga rekannya itu! Padahal di antara member yang keluar, ada Jaejoong yang notabene adalah kekasih resmi Yunho.

Bukan. Bukan karena Yunho dan Changmin tak merasakan tekanan dan tindakan semena-mena dari pihak management mereka. Yunho dan Changmin juga merasakannnya. Bahkan asal tahu saja, tindakan semena-mena itu lebih keras dilancarkan kepada Yunho yang notabene adalah leader DBSk yang dituntut untuk lebih bisa 'mengatur dan mengawasi' membernya. Juga pada Changmin yang pada awal kegiatan mereka masih merupakan siswa SMA yang harus berkonsentrasi pada materi sekolah dan juga acara syutingnya, dan dituntut untuk mencapai kesempurnaan di kedua hal itu.

Alasan Changmin tak ikut keluar bersama hyungnya yang lain adalah... ia tak sebebas mereka. Ia, sebagai magnae DBSK memiliki masa kontrak yang lebih panjang dan lebih mengikat dibanding keempat hyunya yang lain. Selain itu, baginya, DBSK adalah segalanya. Jika mereka semua keluar dari grup ini, tak akan ada lagi yang bisa disebut DBSK, TVXQ ataupun juga Tohoshinki. Tak akan ada lagi Dewa-Dewa dari Timur. Tak akan ada lagi The Rising Gods of the East. Jika mereka semua keluar dari management ini, maka nama DBSK akan hilang bagaikan di telan bumi.

Lalu jika tak ada lagi DBSK, maka tak kan juga Cassiopeia ataupun Big East. Tak akan ada lagi Red Ocean yang menyambut mereka saat mengadakan konser.

Dan sungguh, Changmin tak ingin itu terjadi. DBSK adalah hidupnya. Bahkan jika keempat hyungnya keluar semua, bahkan jika hanya tinggal ia sendiri yang tersisa di grup ini, Changmin akan tetap mempertahankan DBSK.

Maka, alangkah terkejutnya Changmin saat tahu kalau Yunho ternyata juga tak meninggalkan SMEnt. Tak meninggalkan DBSK. Tak meninggalkan dirinya sendirian, meski konsekuensinya adalah berpisah dari jaejoong yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

.

Changmin merasa lelah dengan semua pemikiranya yang rumit. Dengan lemas, Changmin memposisikan dirinya tiduran di atas sofa di ruang tengah mereka, dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Satu jam.

Ya, sudah satu jam ini Yunho berdiri di samping sofa tempat Changmin tertidur. Yang berarti pula kalau sudah satu jam ini Yunho memandangi wajah lelap nan polos milik maknaenya dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir berbentuk hati miliknya.

"Dasar maknae. Kalau sedang tidur saja wajahnya terlihat polos bagaikan malaikat. Tapi begitu bangun... huufth... Lord VoldaMin lah yang akan keluar menggantikan wajah angelicnya." Gumam Yunho pelan. Tangannya baru akan menyentuh dan mengelus pipi Changmin saat tubuh yang terbaring di sofa itu menggeliat pelan pertanda bahwa namja yang lebih muda dari Yunho itu mulai terbangun.

"Ya, Changminnie, kau mau makan apa?" tanya Yunho pada Changmin yang sedang mengerjap-kerjapkan kelopak matanya dengan sangat imut.

"Hyung~" ucap Changmin dengan nada manjanya. Kebiasaan bangun tidur Changmin yang amat sangat menyenangkan bagi Yunho. Karena hanya pada saat inilah ia bisa melihat Changmin bersikap sesuai usianya.

"Hyung~ Yunho hyung...Saranghae~"

.

..

...

Yunho terdiam seketika.

.

..

...

Changmin membatu sambil menutup mulutnya dengan iris yang membulat sepenuhnya, menunjukkan betapa shocknya ia sekarang karena ia- ah bukan, karena bibirnya berucap dengan sembarangan.

.

WHAT THE—!

.

.

"Yu-Yunho hyung?" panggil Changmin setelah keheningan canggung yang melanda mereka berdua.

"W-wae?" sahut Yunho tergagap. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat ini.

"Hyung? Kau tak lagi menyayangiku? Biasanya kau langsung menyahutiku dengan 'na do saranghae, nae dongsaeng' kan hyung?" tanya Changmin innocent

"Ah. Ne, na do saranghae—"

.

_'Egeotmaneun algoga~_

_neoman saranghaesseotdeon dan han namjayeotdago_

_Neomu miryeonhaeseo neojocha~_

_jikijido mot-haetdun babodeungshinieotda'_

_._

Ucapan Yunho terputus ketika handphonenya berbunyi. Dan tanpa menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yunho langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut. Meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terpaku dengan jawaban dari Yunho.

_'Jangan bodoh Shim Changmin. Yunho hyung tadi hanya tak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya saja. Bukan karena ia tengah membalas pernyataan cintamu!'_ batin Changmin dalam hati. Ia tahu kenyataan itu, tapi tetap saja, perasaan bahagia menyeruak dalam hatinya kalau mengingat bahwa tadi Yunho berkata 'na do saranghae'.

.

"..ne, Joongie. Aku sedang membuatkan makan malam untuk magnae kita..."

.

Dan sepotong percakapan yang tertangkap pendengaran Changmin, membuat senyumnya yang semula merekah manis, lenyap bagaikan di telan bumi, berganti dengan sepasang bibir yang terkatup rapat sambil menggeretakkan giginya tanpa daya.

.

.

.

.

.

_***Yunho side***_

"Yunnie, bisa kita bertemu sekarang?" Terdengar suara merdu Jaejoong dari seberang line telepon

"Sekarang?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

"Ne. Sekarang."

"Mianhae Joongie. Aku tak bisa keluar sekarang." Jawab Yunho sambil melirik ke arah Changmin yang masih terduduk santai di ofa.

"Wae? Karena Changmin kah?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang terdengar pahit.

"Ne, Joongie. Aku sedang membuatkan makan malam untuk magnae kita. Aku tak mau kalau sampai dia kelaparan dan bertambah kurus tiap harinya." Sahut Yunho sambil tertawa mengingat kebiasaan makan Changmin yang diluar batas kenormalan itu.

"Jangan sebut Changmin sebagai 'magnae kita' lagi Yun. Karena sekarang ini dia hanyalah magnaeMu seorang." Suara Jaejoong yang terdengar ketus membuat sepasang alis Yunho menyatu bingung.

"Apa maksudmu, Jae?"

"Kau masih tak mengerti Yun?" jaejoong menghela nafasnya di seberang sana. "Apa kau tak sadar, sejak kita terpisah, tiap kali kita bertemu atau berhubungan lewat telepon, hanya Changmin, Changmin, dan Changmin saja yang kau bicarakan. Changmin yang lelah, Changmin yang terlihat pucat, Changmin yang akhirnya tersenyum tulus lagi, Changmin yang keluar kamar dengan mata memerah, Changmin yang begini, Changmin yang begitu, dan selalu hanya Changmin! Aku muak Yun!" seru Jaejoong menumpahkan segala uneg-unegnya belakangan ini kepada Yunho yang sampai sekarang masih berstatus sebagai kekasihnya.

Yunho hanya bisa terdiam sambil mencerna semua yang Jaejoong ucapkan. Yunho mengingat kembali semua memori belakangan ini. Dan benar saja, setiap kali ia bertemu atau saling kontak lewat telepon, Yunho selalu berbicara mengenai Changmin. Malah hampir bisa dibilang, Jaejoong menjadi tempat curhat bagi Yunho mengenai Changmin.

"Kau sekarang sadar, Yun?" ucap Jaejoong lirih. Ia menghela nafas berat ketika Yunho masih tak menjawabnya.

"Mi-mianhae Jae." Sahut Yunho akhirnya.

"Mian? Mian untuk apa, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong tercekat. Jangan bilang kalau Yunho akan meminta putus dengannya sekarang. Biarpun Jaejoong sudah mengetahui kalau hubungannya dengan Yunho akan berakhir, tapi ia tetap saja belum siap. Mana ada orang yang siap untuk putus dengan orang yang ia cintai?

"Mian Jae. Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi." Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit senang, maskipun ia tahu rasa senang ini tak akan bertahan lama. "Kau tahu kan Jae, kalau sekarang hanya tinggal kami berdua, dan Changmin mendapat tekanan yang cukup besar dari fans, staff dan juga dari manager hyung. Tak mungkin aku diam saja melihat Changmin yang semakin hari semakin kurus. Apalagi dengan beban menyanyi Changmin yang menjadi semakin banyak. Jika dulu Changmin hanya menyanyi beberapa line saja, sekarang ia harus menyanyi separuh lagu sambil terus menari. Tak heran kalau ia begitu kelelahan dan makin kurus..."

Jaejoong memutar matanya kesal mendapati Yunho yang masih saja terus membicarakan Changmin, padahal barusan saja namja itu berjanji untuk tak akan mengulangi untuk membicarakan Changmin lagi didepannya.

'_Sepertinya ini sudah saatnya bagiku untuk menyerah'_ batin Jaejoong perih.

"Yun.." panggil Jaejoong lirih.

Yunho yang masih membicarakan Changmin tak sadar kalau Jaejoong tengah memanggilnya dari seberang line.

"YA! Jung Yunho! Dengarkan aku!" bentak Jaejoong keras dari tempatnya. Mengagetkan Yoochun dan Junsu yang asyik menonton televisi dari dorm JYJ.

Yunho yang tersadar berkat bentakan Jaejoong langsung menggumamkan kata maaf berkali-kali pada Jaejoong. Entah kenapa, Yunho sungguh merasa bersalah karena terus saja membicarakan Changmin di depan Jaejoong. Rasanya seperti membicarakan selingkuhanmu kepada istri sahmu. ="=

"Yun, katakan padaku, apakah kau masih mencintaiku? Mencintaiku seperti dulu saat pertama kali kita menjadi sepasang kekasih? Masih bertahankah perasaan itu hingga detik ini?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara yang ia usahakan terdengar setegar mungkin.

"Tentu saj—"

"Jawab dengan jujur, Jung Yunho!" bentakan Jaejoong di seberang sana menghentikan ucapan Yunho.

"Apa maksudmu Jae?"

"Kalau kau berkata bahwa kau masih mencintaiku seperti dulu, adakah aku dalam pikiranmu tiga bulan belakangan ini Yun? Adakah kau memikirkanku, alih-alih selalu memperhatikan dan mengkhawatirkan Changmin setiap waktu?"

Ucapan terakhir Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersentak. Kalau ia ingat-ingat lebih jauh, selama tiga bulan belakangan ini, ah bukan, tepatnya sejak JYJ keluar, dan DBSK hanya beranggotakan HoMin, Yunho tak lagi sempat memikirkan Jaejoong. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanyalah maknaenya itu.

"Tapi aku hanya mengkhawatirkan keadaan Changmin saja Jae. Ini semua tak lebih dari perasaan Hyung ke Dongsaeng yang sudah lima tahun hidup bersama." Bantah Yunho kekeuh.

"Jangan bercanda lagi Jung Yunho! Jika itu hanya sebatas perasaan seorang Hyung ke dongsaeng, kenapa kau tak mau keluar dari SM bersama kami? Posisimu yang sama bebasnya seperti kami, harusnya bisa dengan mudah keluar dari SM seperti yang kami lakukan." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Tapi apa Yun? Buktinya kau menolak ketika kami ajak keluar dari SM, padahal kaulah yang selama ini paling diinjak-injak oleh management kita."

"I-itu—"

"Tak usah kau jawab Yun. Aku tahu. Changmin. Ya, hanya namja itu yang membuatmu tetap berdiam di SM dan tak mengajukan gugatan seperti kami. Hanya demi Changmin, ka tetap menjalani kerasnya peraturan dari SM Ent. Hanya demi Changmin kau rela menukar kebebasanmu dengan penjara kejam yang beranam SM. Hanya demi Changmin kau rela di sebut sebagai leader yang tak bisa mengayomi membernya dan dikecam banyak Cassie. Dan hanya demi Changmin kau rela berpisah dariku, Yun."

Yunho membatu di tempatnya mendengar kata demi kata yang Jaejoong ucapkan padanya.

"J-Jae.."

"Cukup Yun. Semua ini sudah cukup. Sejak awal kau tak mencintaiku. Kau mencintainya Yun, tapi perasaanmu itu tertutup oleh status Hyung-dongsaeng yang kalian miliki, dan aku dengan bodohnya malah menyatakan cinta padamu."

"Jae..."

"Lebih baik kita akhiri hubungan kita berdua Yun. Kita sudah terlalu lama saling menyakiti diri. Sekarang aku melepasmu Yun. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Changmin, Yun. Saranghae, dan selamat tinggal Yun."

**BRUKK**

Yunho terduduk lemas di lantai ketika akhirnya Jaejoong menutup telepon mereka, sekaligus menutup kisah mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata seperti itu Jae? Mungkin ucapanmu memang benar, tapi apa kau tahu Jae, kalau Changmin menyukaimu? Dan aku tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita meskipun aku sadar kalau aku tak sepenuhnya mencintaimu hanya agar Changmin tak bisa bersama denganmu. Dan sekarang kau mengakhiri hubungan kita dan membuat Changmin bisa mengejarmu dengan bebas?" Yunho mencengkeram erat handphonenya. "Tak akan kubiarkan. Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan. Changmin akan menjadi milikku!"

.

.

.

.

**~TBC~**

~~~~

Author balik lagi bawa epep baru nih! *dibakar reader yang nunggu kelanjutan fic lainnya author

hehehehehe, mian kalo author malah ngepublish epep baru, bukannya ngelanjutin Perfect Lifenya YeWook sama Make You Happy-nya GengKyu, habisnya... author liat lagi MV-nya Keep Your Head Down sama Before You Go, sampai akhirnya di otak author hanya keisi sama HoMin. Apalagi gara-gara liat MV yang ada HoMinnya, negbuat ide laknat muncul di otak author. Dan meskipun author udah ngetik lanjutannya Perfect Life sama Make You Happy -biarpun baru jadi selembar doang sih- tapi author terus kebayang-bayang soal HoMin. Jadinya, demi bisa melanjutkan 2 epep autor lain dengan tenang, akhirnya author putuskan buat ngeluarin epep ini dari benak author~ Dan kalian tau rasanya readers? Pokoknya di otak author langsung plong begitu author 'nelurin' epep ini!

Yippiee~ sekarang author bisa tenang ngetik lanjutannya epep chaptered punya author~

Oh, dan sebage penutup, gimana epep ini? JOAHAE?

Ada yang suka sama pair ini kah?

Kalo ada, review ya, jadi kan author bisa lanjutin epep ini ke rated M~ *yadongisme alert!*

ahahahahahahahahahaha~

Yesungdahlah, Author mau ngasih dua-tiga patah kata terakhir :

RIPIUW PLEEEAAASSSEEEEE~~~

ThanKYU~


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_._

_Yunho terduduk lemas di lantai ketika akhirnya Jaejoong menutup telepon mereka, sekaligus menutup kisah mereka berdua._

"_Bagaimana mungkin kau berkata seperti itu Jae? Mungkin ucapanmu memang benar, tapi apa kau tahu Jae, kalau Changmin menyukaimu? Dan aku tetap mempertahankan hubungan kita meskipun aku sadar kalau aku tak sepenuhnya mencintaimu hanya agar Changmin tak bisa bersama denganmu. Dan sekarang kau mengakhiri hubungan kita dan membuat Changmin bisa mengejarmu dengan bebas?" Yunho mencengkeram erat handphonenya. "Tak akan kubiarkan. Kali ini tak akan kubiarkan. Changmin akan menjadi milikku!"_

.

.

_._

_._

_Apakah kau tahu untuk siapa perasaan ini bersemi?_

_Apakah kau tahu demi siapa kulakukan ini semua?_

_Andaikan kau tahu..._

_would you Show Me Your Love?_

_._

**Show Me Your Love Ch. 2**

**Proudly Present by : Ela-Kyuhyunnie**

**Pairing : HoMin / Jung U-know YunHo X Shim Max ChangMin**

**crack! YunJae , slight YooSu**

**Genre : Romance and Drama**

**Rated : M for this chapter**

**Length : TWOSHOOT**

**Warn : SMUT! LEMON nggak asem! YAOI! BoyXboy! Crack pair! cerita abal membosankan! TYPOs!**

**.**

**.**

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini jadwalmu sampai malam?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Bagaimanapun seringnya melihat tubuh bagian atas Yunho, tetap saja tak membuat Changmin terbiasa, yang berakhir dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

"Ne. Jadwalku sampai malam. Ada syuting juga soalnya. Wae, Minnie?"

"Mmm." Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan imut. "Kalau begitu, aku akan di dorm sendirian ya, seharian ini?"

"Ne. Mianhae Minnie, bagaimana lagi, ini tuntutan pekerjaan kan?"

"Ne, ne. Arrasseo hyung. Sudah, sana hyung siap-siap dulu, aku mau kembali tidur saja kalau begitu." . Changmin berjalan dengan malas kembali ke kamarnya. Jujur saja, dia memang hari ini free, jadi sebenarnya tak ada alasan baginya untuk bangun sepagi ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Changmin tahu kalau hyung tercintanya itu sudah ada jadwal sejak pagi-pagi, dan ia –minimal- ingin menemui hyungnya dulu sebelum hyungnya itu berangkat. Memastikan kalau hyungnya itu dalam keadaan sehat untuk bekerja, dan juga selain itu, ia tak mau melewatkan kesempatan memandang wajah Yunho-hyung pagi ini, karena ia baru akan bertemu hyungnya itu lagi nanti malam.

.

.

~HoMin~

.

.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Minnie-ah, kau tak mau sarapan dulu?" panggil Yunho pada Changmin yang tadi –katanya- akan melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Ne, Hyung!" sahut Changmin dengan semangat. Yaah, seperti yang sudah di duga Yunho, food monster itu pasti akan langsung bangun kalau mendengar kta-kata yang berhubungan dengan makanan.

"Ya Tuhan, Minnie-ah, kenapa kamarmu begitu berantakan?" seru Yunho yang shock melihat isi kamar maknaenya itu. Bagaimana Yunho tidak shock, kalau keadaan kamar maknaenya itu sekarang bagaikan... uh, kata apa yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya ya? Ah! Bagaikan kapal pecah! Amat sangat berantakan! Kaset-kaset PS yang biasanya tertata rapi sekarang berserakan di mana-mana. Seprai dan selimut yang sudah kusut masai dan tergolek manis di lantai, sampah camilan kering yang berserakan di sekeliling tempat sampah, bukti kalau maknaenya itu asal-asalan saja melemparkan bungkus makanannya ke keranjang sampah yang tersedia.

"Ehehehehehe. Mian hyung, hari ini kan aku mau bersenang-dengan main game dengan Kyu. Jadi semua koleksi kaset PSku, kukeluarkan semua." Kilah sang maknae yang tak ingin ini berakhir dengan tak didapatkannya jatah sarapan untuknya hari ini.

"Kuterima alasanmu kali ini. Sana cepat cuci dulu mukamu yang kusut itu sebelum sarapan. Akan kurapikan kamarmu sebentar." Ucap Yunho yang langsung mendorong Changmin ke wastafel, dan ia sendiri kembali ke kamar Changmin, dan mulai merapikan kamar Changmin tepat seperti yang ia katakan.

Changmin yang terheran-heran melihat sikap Hyungnya yang mendadak baik itu hanya diam dan menuruti saja apa kata Hyungnya. Yah, hitung-hitung ia menghemat tenaganya sendiri untuk membereskan kamarnya kan?

.

~HoMin~

.

Yunho tersenyum samar ketika ia melirik Changmin –dengan ekor matanya- dan ia melihat pemuda itu menuruti kata-katanya tanpa protes ataupun curiga. Dengan segera Yunho membereskan kaset-kaset PS milik Changmin yang berserakan, mengambil selimut dan seprai Changmin, dan melemparnya begitu saja ke keranjang baju kotor, dan seterusnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Yunho untuk membereskan kamar Changmin, dan memang, seharusnya Changmin curiga dengan sikap baik Yunho yang tiba-tiba bilang akan membereskan kamar milik maknae itu, karena memang, Yunho telah merencanakan sesuatu di otak pandainya itu.

Terlihat seorang Jung Yunho merogoh kantong celananya, dan terlihatlah sebuah microphone kecil berwarna hitam di tangan kanannya itu

"Hmm, enaknya kuletakkan dimana ya, penyadap ini?" gumam Yunho lirih, dan akhirnya kedua iris kelamnya menemukan spot yang tepat untuk meletakkan penyadap kecil miliknya itu.

"Nah. Selesai." . Senyum puas terpampang jelas di wajah tampan Yunho ketika ia sudah dengan pandainya meletakkan penyadap di tempat yang tak akan mudah terlihat oleh orang lain yang berada di kamar ini, dan Yunho pun beranjak keluar dan ikut sarapan bersama Changmin, sebelum akhirnya berangkat untuk memenuhi semua job-nya hari ini.

.

.

~HoMin~

.

.

"Lalu, apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Changmin?" tanya Kyu di sela-sela pertarungan game mereka, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari TV plasma besar yang terhubung dengan PS 3 milik Changmin.

"Aniyo. Aku tak ingin membicarakan apa-apa kok." Sahut Changmin yang juga tak mengalihkan pandangan seperti Kyuhyun.

"Kau pembohong yang baik, Min. Tapi kau tahu itu kebohonganmu tak berlaku kalau berhadapan denganku kan?" tanya Kyu dengan nada serius, tapi dengan pandangan yang tetap saja tak berpindah dari TV plasma itu.

"Ahahahahaha. Aku lupa Kyu. Kau sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Siwon hyung dan juga Sungmin hyung?" tanya Changmin mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku tak peduli lagi dengan mereka. Mau mereka pacaran setiap waktu di dorm pun aku tak lagi peduli. Dan jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Shim Changmin."

"Aku tak mengalihkan pembicaraan, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku hanya bertanya-tanya kemana perginya semua wajah kusutmu beberapa minggu lalu." Sahut Changmin santai. "Ah! Jangan bilang kalau akhirnya Han-gege..." Changmin tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena Kyuhyun sudah tersenyum lembut dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Whoaaa! Chukkae Kyu! Tak kusangka akhirnya Han-gege menghubungimu juga."

"Bukan menghubungi, tapi menemuiku." Sahut Kyu sok cuek, padahal wajahnya sudah bersemu merah mengingat pertemuannya dengan pemilik hatinya yang sebenarnya, yang sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka hampr 3 tahun lamanya.

"Dan sekarang, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jae hyung dan juga Yunho hyung, Min?" tanya Kyu yang kembali memasang wajah datarnya, yang juga membuat Changmin menekuk wajahnya.

"Haaaah. Masih terasa berat Kyu, padahal mereka sudah terpisah begitu."

"Berat? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Yunho hyung tak boleh melakukan kontak apapun dengan JYJ hyung? Itu menguntungkanmu kan?"

"Tidak juga. Karena Yunho hyung dan Jae hyung masih saja terus berhubungan via telepon begitu malam tiba. Dan kalau sudah begitu, bagaimana bisa aku mengganggu mereka berdua?"

"Oooh, begitu yah. Tapi kan setidaknya mereka tak bisa lagi bertemu kan?"

"Aku tak yakin. Karena aku kan tak bisa memantau gerakan Yunho hyung tiap waktu. Bisa saja diam-diam ia bertemu dengan Jae hyung. Aaargh! Lama-lama aku bisa jadi gila gara-gara memikirkan mereka berdua!" Changmin mengerang frustasi dan melampiaskannya dengan menyerang karakter yang dimainkan Kyu dengan membabi buta.

"Y-YA! Seranganmu brutal sekali Min!" Kyuhyun berseru keras melihat karakternya di serang secara gila-gilaan oleh Changmin. "Lagipula, sudah hampir 2 tahun kalian tinggal bersama hanya berdua, dan bagaimana mungkin kau masih saja tak bisa menjeratnya?" sinis Kyuhyun.

"Aish! Dasar sialan kau! Yunho hyung itu cintanya pada Jae hyung! Mau aku bertingkah seperti apapun, dia hanya akan melihatku sebagai dongsaeng saja! Tidak lebih." Changmin yang sedikit terpancing emosinya, makin bersemangat dalam mengalahkan Kyu di game mereka itu.

"Haha. Dan kau maknae yang paling menyedihkan, jatuh cinta pada leadermu sendiri."

Changmin menonjok bahu Kyuhyun pelan mendengar ucapan dari Kyuhyun.

"Sialan kau. Memang apa salahnya aku mencintai Yunho hyung?"

"Tidak salah, hanya menyedihkan. Lihat saja, sudah berapa tahun? Tiga? Lima?"

"Enam tahun." Sahut Changmin singkat

"Ya, sudah 6 tahun berlalu kau masih saja tak mau menghapuskan perasaan cintamu pada Yunho hyung. Merasakan sakit sendiri. Apa kau _massochist_, Min?"

Kembali Changmin menonjok bahu Kyu, kali ini lebih keras, sampai mengakibatkan maknae SuJu itu mengaduh.

"YA! Aku bukan_ massochist_ seperti katamu! Lagipula, aku bukannya tak mau, tapi aku tak bisa Kyu. Bayangkan saja kalau orang yang kau cintai selalu ada di sekelilingmu selama 6 tahun, dan lagi, bukannya semakin jelek, orang itu malah bertambah tampan saja! Dasar Yunho hyung pabbo!"

"Ah, aku setuju Min. Yunho hyung memang pabbo. Masa dia sama sekali tak sadar kalau kau mencintainya selama 6 tahun ini?"

"Hhh... begitulah."

Dan begitulah hari yang dijalani Changmin bersama Kyuhyun di dalam kamarnya. Bermain game sambil mengobrolkan banyak hal, terutama hubungan Changmin dengan Yunho, juga antara Kyuhyun dan Hangeng. Sungguh duo evil yang sangat kompak dalam berbagai hal.

.

.

~HoMin~

.

.

Yunho hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya mendengarkan percakapan antara Changmin dan Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya maksud Yunho memasang penyadap di kamar Changmin adalah untuk mengetahui seberapa besar perasaan cinta maknaenya itu pada Jaejoong, dan apa saja yang sudah dilakukan Changmin untuk bisa bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Tapi sungguh, Yunho, dalam mimpi pun tak pernah terpikirkan kalau ternyata Changmin mencintai dirinya! Yang Ia ketahui selama ini adalah Changmin menyukai Jaejoong, makanya maknae itu selalu berada di tengah-tengahnya dan Jaejoong.

Namun, benarkah itu semua? Bukankah bisa saja duo evil itu hanya sedang saling melontarkan lelucon konyol untuk mengejek satu sama lain? Ah, tapi tadi suara Changmin begitu terdengar putus asa. Apa iya, seorang Shim Changmin bisa berucap dengan begitu putus asanya kalau memang itu tidak benar?

.

Kalau begitu, jalan satu-satunya hanya dengan mencari tahu apakah benar Changmin mencintai dirinya atau tidak.

.

.

~HoMin~

.

.

"Aigooo...lelah sekali hyung." Keluh Changmin yang baru saja memasuki mobil Yunho. Ya, ini sudah malam dan akhirnya mereka berdua telah selesai memenuhi jadwal yang diberikan manager hyung mereka untuk hari ini.

Yunho tak menyahut, dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Changmin. Ia pasangkan _seatbelt_ untuk Changmin. Masih sambil wajahnya ia dekatkan di leher Changmin, Yunho berucap lembut. "Arrasseo. Tapi jangan sampai lupa memasang _seatbelt_, Minnie-ah."

Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya setelah mengucapkan itu, dan mengamati wajah Changmin. Dan benar saja, Yunho merasa bahwa kata-kata Changmin dan Kyuhyun mengenai ke-pabbo-annya itu terbukti. Bagaimana ia bisa tak menyadari kalau Changmin menyukainya, padahal tiap kali mereka berdekatan seperti ini, bisa ia lihat semburat merah menyebar di wajah manis Changmin?

Aish! Pabboya Jung Yunho!

"W-wae,hyung? K-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" gagap Changmin yang ditatap lama oleh pujaan hatinya itu.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Changmin yang gugup dengan muka memerah itu. Aih, rasanya timbul hasrat untuk menggoda maknaenya itu deh!

"Aniyo. Aku hanya ingin memandang wajah manismu, Minnie-ah. Apa tak boleh?" jawab Yunho dengan senyuman menggodanya, yang malah membuat wajah Changmin memerah lebih parah.

Yunho makin berteriak girang dalam hati mendapati reaksi manis dari maknaenya itu. Apalagi sekarang ini, Changmin yang biasanya jahil itu bertingkah malu-malu dengan wajah yang memerah karenanya, terlihat sangat menggiurkan di sepasang mata musang milik Yunho. Ingin rasanya saat itu juga Yunho 'memakan' Changmin yang terlihat sangat 'nikmat' itu.

"H-hyung.." panggil Changmin yang makin lama makin merasa tak sanggup di tatap begitu lama oleh Yunho.

"Wae, Minnie-ah." Bisik Yunho yang menyerupai bisikan dan membuat jantung maknae paling tinggi itu berdebar tak karuan.

"Le-lebih baik kita p-pulang hyung. I-ini sudah m-malam." Sahut Changmin gagap karena Yunho terus saja menatapnya dengan intens.

Yunho hanya diam menatap Changmin, dan tak lama kemudian, sebuah senyum –yang-entah-apa-maksudnya- itu tersungging di wajah tampan Yunho, dan akhirnya ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari Changmin, dan kembali ke posisi awalnya yang bersiap di depan kemudi mobilnya.

Changmin terlihat menghembuskan nafas lega. Sungguh, ia sangat tak kuat dengan kejadian tadi. Melihat Yunho yang menatapnya dengan intens dalam jarak yang sangat dekat, membuat kerja jantungnya jadi berlebihan, dan ia sangat tak ingin Yunho tahu kalau karena pria tampan itulah Changmin jadi bereaksi seperti tadi.

"Minnie-ah."

"Wae, hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil kembali menoleh ke arah Yunho yang masih belum juga menghidupkan mobilnya.

"Kau tahu..." Yunho tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, dan malah kembali mendekati Changmin, dengan tangan terulur ke wajah namja tinggi itu.

"H-hyung?"

"Apa kau tahu, Minnie-ah..." Yunho makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Changmin yang sekarang berwajah sangat menggemaskan baginya. Wajah yang memerah dengan raut yang menunjukkan kebingungan.

"H-h-hyu-hyung.." panggil Changmin dengan tergagap karena sekarang wajah Yunho berada tepat di depannya, dengan jemari yang sekarang mengelus lembut pipi kenyal Changmin.

"Apa kau tahu, Minnie-ah..." Yunho terus mengeluskan jemarinya di pipi Changmin, merasakan tekstur lembut dan kenyal dari pipi maknaenya. Changmin yang di perlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa diam sambil menatap tak percaya pada Hyung-nya itu. Jantungnya sudah seperti ingin meledak saking cepatnya pusat kehidupannya itu berdetak.

"Apa kau tahu, Minnie-ah... noda di pipimu itu kenapa susah hilangnya?" tanya Yunho sambil terus mengusap-usap pipi Changmin.

Changmin membelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan Yunho._ 'Apa benar ucapan Yunho hyung? Aiish!Seingatnya tadi, tak ada noda sedikitpun di pipinya kok! Ish! Lagipula, kalau ada noda, kenapa Yunho hyung yang harus melihatnya!'_

"Be-benarkan Hyung?" tanya Changmin sambil dengan cepat tangannya menyambar tissue yang memang tersedia di _dashboard_, dan menepis tangan Yunho seraya mengusap-usapkan tissue itu ke pipinya yang tadi disentuh Yunho.

Yunho tak menjawab, dan malah mulai menghidupkan mobilnya, dan menjalankannya, menembus hingar bingar kota Seoul yang gemerlapan.

Changmin menatap tissue yang terlihat putih bersih itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Sudah lima menit penuh Changmin menggosokkan tissue itu pada pipinya yang –katanya Yunho hyung- bernoda, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada bekas kotoran apapun yang menempel di pipi Changmin melekat di tissuenya.

"Hyung?" Changmin menunjukkan tissue yang masih terlihat putih bersih itu pada Yunho setelah mereka sampai di basement dorm mereka.

"Wae? Tentu saja masih bersih, karena memang tak ada kotoran apapun di pipimu." Sahut Yunho cuek sambil melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, meninggalkan Changmin yang menatap tak percaya pada Hyungnya itu.

.

.

~HoMin~

.

.

"Aku sudah putus dengan Jaejoong."

"H-hyung?" tanya Changmin kaget. Pasalnya saat ini Changmin tengah berbincang dengan Kyu via telepon, dan tiba-tiba saja Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya, dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang bahkan tak berani Changmin bayangkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun.

"Ne, Aku sudah putus dengan Ummamu, Min." Ulang Yunho saat melihat Changmin yang menatapnya tak percaya. ""..Jaejoong. Arra?"

Changmin mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Yunho yang terdengar sangat menuntut itu. Yunho tersenyum puas dan pergi dari depan kamar Changmin, kembali masuk ke kamarnya sendiri, meninggalkan Changmin yang mematung, dengan setetes air mata mengalir menghiasi mata indahnya.

"Kau dengar itu, Kyu?"

.

~HoMin~

.

"Minnie-ah! Irreona!" seru Yunho pada maknaenya yang masih saja tidur, padahal satu jam lag mereka sudah harus siap di salah satu studio untuk mengisi jadwal mereka.

"Aniya hyung. Aku masih ngantuk." sahut Changmin sambil kembali bergelung dalam selimutnya.

Yunho yang tak kehabisan akal mulai naik ke ranjang Changmin dan menempatan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Changmin. Perlahan ia menarik selimut yang menutupi seluruh tubuh maknaenya itu.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau bangun, hyung bisa meng_cancel_ semua jadwal kita hari ini. Tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau nantinya kau berakhir dengan tak bisa beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat tidur." Bisik Yunho dengan nada se_seduktive_ mungkin.

Changmin yang mendengar ucapan Yunho angsung membuka lebar kedua matanya, dan iris matanya makin membulat tatkala menyadari posisi Yunho saat ini.

"H-hyung.. apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Changmin dengan wajah memerah. Pemandangan indah bagi Yunho untuk mengawali harinya, tentu.

"Aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Kalau kau mau bangun, cepatlah, karena jadwal kita akan di mulai satu jam lagi. Tapi kalau kau tak mau bangun, aku akan meng_cancel_ semua jadwal, dan jangan harap kau bisa turun dari tempat tidur." Yunho mulai mendekatkan wajahya pada Changmin yang makin gelagapan dengan muka memerah hebat.

"Y-Yah! Oke, oke! Aku bangun!" ronta Changmin sambil menahan tubuh Yunho yang makin mendekat. Memang benar Changmin sangat menyuka-ah, bukan, tepatnya, ia mencintai leadernya itu. Tapi bukan berarti ia mau saja di 'apa-apakan' oleh Hyungnya itu tanpa ada hubungan jelas di antara mereka!

.

**Cup!**

.

Changmin berhenti meronta dan memandang hyungnya itu dengan kaget.

"Nah, selamat pagi, Changminnie. Ayo segera mandi. Kutunggu kau di dapur." Yunho segera turun dari tubuh Changmin, dan melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Changmin yang menyentuh kening –yang tadi kecup oleh Yunho- dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Yunho hyung..."

.

~HoMin~

.

"Ne, ne. Sekarang saatnya kita berbincang dengan King of Hallyu Korean Wave, Dong Bang~ Shin Ki~!" seru seorang MC dalam acara talk show yang memang harus mereka hadiri saat ini.

"Annyeong, Dong Bang Shin Ki imnida." Ucap Yunho dan Changmin sambil tak lupa menundukkan badannya sebagai perkenalan kepada seluruh Cassiopeia di studio.

"Aigoo~ kalian berdua terlihat semakin tampan saja sekarang ini. Pasti cassie semakin tergila-gila pada kalian berdua." Cerocos MC itu di sertai seruan dari para Cassie yang berada di sana.

"Terima kasih, MC ssi. Bagaimanapun juga, memang aku harus terus berusaha terlihat tampan, karena sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan maknae ini. Dan sudah jelas aku tak mau kalah pamor dengan maknae kita yang tampan ini kan?" sahut Yunho penuh canda.

"Aigoo, memang Changmin dari dulu terkenal sebagai member yang ppaling tampan dan paling tinggi. Apa karena itu kau menganggapnya sebagai saingan, Yunho ssi?" tanya sag MC lagi.

"Aniya. Tentu saja tidak. Changmin lebih dari sekadar seorang saingan bagiku." Yunho meraih tangan Changmin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Saat ini, Shim Changmin adalah segalanya bagi Jung Yunho." Lanjut Yunho dengan senyum indah menghiasi wajahnya, di susul dengan teriakan heboh dari para cassie dan para fujoshi disana.

"Yunho ssi, apakah ini pernyataan cinta, atau bagaimana?" tanya sang MC dengan wajah memerah.

"Terserah kalian semua mau menganggapnya seperti apa. Hanya saja, kalian tahu sendiri kalau kami sudah bersama sejak awal DBSK dulu. Dan sekarang hanya tinggal kami berdua, jadi otomatis hanya tinggal Changmin yang mengisi hariku." Yunho tak melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Changmin yang sudah berkeringat dingin_. "He is my member. He is my partner. He is my roommate. He is my family. He is my little brother. And you know, after all, he is my man." _Lanjut Yunho sambil tertawa.

.

~HoMin~

.

"...Kyu, apa yang harus kulakukan kalau begini terus?"

"Nikmati saja."

"Kyu! Apa kau gila! Meskipun kau menyuruhku untuk menikmati, tapi ini menyakitkan!"

"Bagaimana mungkin sikap Yunho hyung malah menyakitkan buatmu?"

"Apa kau tak mengerti Kyu, sikap baik Yunho hyung malah menyakitiku dari dalam."

"Aku tak mengerti, Shim Changmin. Jelaskan padaku."

"Sikap Yunho hyung membuatku berdebar tak karuan. Kau tahu, aku sedikit senang melihat sikap Yunho hyung seperti itu."

"Sedikit?"

"Ya, karena rasa sakit yang kurasakan terasa lebih banyak, Kyu. Kau tahu kan kalau Yunho hyung sudah putus dengan Jae hyung. Tapi tak sedikitpun kulihat rasa sedih pada Yunho hyung. Apa kau tahu artinya, Kyu?"

"Aniyo. Apa yang kau maksudkan Min?"

"Kupikir, Yunho hyung pasti sedang jatuh cinta dengan orang lain lagi. Karena itulah Yunho hyung tak terlihat sedih sedikitpun setelah putus dengan Jae hyung."

"Min.."

"K-kau tahu betapa sakitnya aku saat Yunho hyung jadian dengan Jae hyung kan Kyu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam diam.

"Kau tahu apa yang membuatku bertahan saat itu?"

"Mereka keluargamu, Min. Mereka berdua orang yang kau sayangi."

"Ne. Karena Yunho hyung bersama dengan Jae hyung—yang kutahu dengan jelas kalau ia adalah orang baik, dan maka aku bisa merelakan yunho hyung bersama Jae hyung. Aku bisa menahan sakit yang kurasakan ketika melihat kebersamaan mereka."

"Min—"

"Hentikan Kyu. Aku tahu apa yang akan kau katakan. Aku akan menyerah, Kyu. Kalau sampai benar bahwa Yunho hyung mencintai orang lain lagi, dan tak pernah melihatku barang sedikipun... aku menyerah."

"Kau bodoh Min."

"Ya. Aku sudah memutuskannya Kyu. Kalau Yunho hyung bersama orang lain lagi, aku akan berusaha menghapuskan perasaanku pada Yunho hyung."

"Min.."

"Biarpun menghapuskan rasa cintaku pada Yunho hyung berarti aku mematikan hatiku, aku tak peduli. Aku tak sanggup lagi Kyu. Aku menyerah." Setetes air mata kembali hadir membasahi pipi seorang Shim Changmin.

.

**BRAKK!**

.

Pintu kamar Changmin terbuka –lebih tepatnya di buka paksa oleh Yunho, dan dengan segera, namja tampan berbibir hati itu segera meraih Changmin ke dalam pelukannya.

"Lep-lepaskan aku, hyung!" ronta Changmin dalam pelukan Yunho.

"Ani. Aku tak akan melepasmu, Min. Tak akan pernah." Ucap Yunho sembari mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Shim Changmin." Kyuhyun yang ternyata masih berada di tempat itu mulai berdiri. "Seperti yang kubilang tadi, kau bodoh kalau akan melupakan Yunho hyung padahal cintamu tak lagi bertepuk sebelah tangan." . Kyuhyun mengantongi PSPnya dan beranjak keluar kamar. "Cukup sudah bantuanku untukmu, Yunho hyung. Sudah saatnya kau sendiri yang menyelesaikan urusanmu dengan Changmin." . Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari kamar Changmin –tempat dimana ia dan Changmin tadi bercakap-cakap- , dan tepat sebelum ia menutup pintu kamar, Kyuhyun menyembulkan kepalanya lagi. "Semoga kalian berbahagia. Dan bersiap menghadapiku kalau kau menyakiti Changmin lagi, Yunho hyung."

.

~HoMin~

.

"H-hyung?"

"Ne, Minnie?"

"A-apa maksud ucapan Kyu tadi?" tanya Changmin yang masih belum bisa menangkap maksud semua kejadian tadi. Ternyata benar kalau cinta itu membuat orang jadi bodoh. Buktinya, namja yang kejeniusannya tak kalah dibandingkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum saja tak bisa menangkap maksud kejadian tadi.

"Kau tak mengerti?" tanya Yunho tak percaya. Ia tersenyum manis begitu melihat Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi yang pertama.." Yunho menangkup kedua pipi Changmin dengan tangannya. Menatap intens wajah manis yang masih dilanda kebingungan itu. "_Saranghae_, Minnie-ah. _Sarangahae_, Shim Changmin."

Yunho dapat merasakan tubuh yang masih ada dalam dekapannya itu menegang. Dan ekspresi maknaenya itu seakan berucap kalau Changmin tak percaya dengan ucapannya.

"Bo-bohong.." ucap Changmin dengan suara bergetar. Kembali selapis air mata menggenangi mata Changmin.

"Aku tak berbohong, Minnie-ah. Tatap kedua mataku, dan kau akan menemukan bahwa benar kalau seorang Jung Yunho, mencintai Shim Changmin."

Changmin menuruti perintah Yunho. Ia menatap dalam-dalam sepasang iris gelap Yunho yang seakan menyeretnya ke dalamnya. Benar kata pepatah kalau lidah bisa berbohong, tapi tatapan mata seseorang akan selalu mengungkapkan kebenaran.

Dan yang bisa Changmin lihat dalam tatapan Yunho adalah kebenaran. Sepasang mata itu dengan jelas merefleksikan Shim Changmin dalam tatapannya. Dan saat ini, Yunho tengah menatap Changmin dengan seluruh perasaan cinta yang begitu memenuhi dirinya.

"H-hyung..." Changmin melingkarkan tangannya dengan erat ke leher namja tampan yang akhirnya membalas cintanya itu.

"Ssshhh... Uljima Minnie-ah." Yunho mengusap-usap punggung maknaenya itu saat ia merasakan bahunya basah karena air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh Changmin.

"Uljima, Minnie-ah.." Yunho mengecup lembut puncak kepala maknaenya itu. Perlahan ia memberi jarak pada dirinya dan Changmin. Dengan lembut Yunho menyusurkan bibirnya ke pipi Changmin, dan menghapus air mata yang masih setia mengalir.

"Uljima, Minnie-ah... Saranghae.." Melihat Changmin yang masih saja tak berhenti menangis, Yunho akhirnya meraup lembut bibir tebal Changmin.

Changmin terdiam karena shock dengan tindakan Yunho yang tiba-tiba itu. Air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir, mulai berhenti karena sekarang ini Changmin terlena dengan Yunho yang mulai memagut lembut bibirnya.

"Mmmh... h-hyu-mmph.." Changmin mendesah lembut di antara ciuman mereka. Tangannya semakin erat memeluk leher Yunho. Sedangkan tangan Yunho sendiri berada di belakang kepala Changmin. Menekannya lembut agar ciuman mereka berdua semakin dalam.

Changmin hampir saja meneteskan air mata karena sungguh, ia merasa semua ini hampir seperti mimpi. Bahkan ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa Yunho akan menciumnya dengan seganas ini. Bibir Yunho melumat bibirnya dengan begitu bernafsu. Dan saat Changmin merasakan ketukan lembut lidah Yunho pada bibirnya, Changmin langsung membuka bibirnya, yang mengakibatkan lidah Yunho menerobos masuk, dan ciuman mereka berdua semakin menggila.

"A-akh~! H-Hyung... " Changmin menjerit pelan saat ia merasakan remasan lembut pada kedua pantatnya. Sungguh Changmin tak menyadari perpindahan tangan Yunho dari belakang kepalanya menuju pantatnya.

"Mmh~ Y-yunho..hyung...akh..mmhhhh.." Changmin terus mendesah dan mendesah ketika kenikmatan yang melandanya bertambah seiring dengan pergerakan jemari Yunho yang meremas-remas pantatnya dengan gerakan yang sangat sensual.

"A-angh~ H-hyungh... aaaahh..." Changmin mendesah makin keras dan makin bebas ketika Yunho melepaskan pagutan bibirnya dan beralih menikmati lehernya.

"A-akh! Yun-yunho..hyungh..aaahhhh..." Changmin tak bisa mengehntikan erangan nikmatnya saat Yunho mulai menggigiti lehernya, menjilat dan menghisap titik-titik sensitif di lehernya. Saat ini tubuhnya terasa lemas, dan bisa dipastikan kalau bukan karena Yunho yang menahan tubuhnya, Changmin pasti akan langsung terjatuh di lantai.

Changmin merasakan punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembut, dan saat ia ingin melihat sekitar, Yunho kembali menciumnya dengan penuh nafsu, membuat Changmin tak lagi bisa berfikir selain betapa ia menginginkan ciuman ini tak pernah berhenti.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin mulai kehabisan nafas, melepaskan pagutan mereka. Ia menatap Changmin yang telah ia tindih di atas ranjang milik maknaenya itu, dan bertanya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Minnie-ah.. Jeongmal Sarangheyo... Bolehkah aku—"

Yunho tak lagi sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, karena Changmin yang sudah terlanjur kehilangan akal sehatnya menyambar bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Yunho yang tak kuasa menahan diri menghadapi ciuman memabukkan dari Changmin ikut membalas ciuman itu dengan tak kalah bernafsu. Membuat kamar maknae itu dipenuhi dengan kecapan dan erangan nikmat dari keduanya.

Merasa tak nyaman dengan posisi Changmin yang berada di bawahnya karena ia tak bisa meremas-remas pantat Changmin dengan sesuka hati, Yunho menggulingkan tubuh mereka hingga kini posisi Changmin berada di atasnya.

"Sangga tubuhmu dengan lutut dan lenganmu, Min." Perintah Yunho tepat di telinga Changmin, dengan suara yang sudah berlumurkan nafsu. Changmin yang mendengar suara sexy Yunho sedikit gemetar, namun ia dengan patuh menuruti Yunho untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Jadilah kini Changmin sedang menungging, dengan Yunho yang berada di bawahnya.

"Aahhhh... Hy-hyuuungh... oohh..mmhhh..." Changmin kembali di buat mendesah sedemikian rupa ketika tangan besar Yunho kembali meraup pantatnya dan meremas-remasnya dengan penuh nafsu, dan bibir Yunho kembali menghisap dan menikmati leher Changmin.

Ciuman Yunho kini bergerak semakin turun menuju dada Changmin. Ia mengerut kesal melihat tubuh Changmin yang masih berbalut pakaian lengkap. Memang, seorang Shim Changmin paling pantas jika mengenakan baju yang tertutup, karena itu akan memberikan kesan cool, tampan dan berkelas. Dan Yunho pun menyukai penampilan Changmin yang seperti itu. Akan tetapi, untuk kasus sekarang, Yunho akan lebih senang kalau Changmin tak mengenakan sehelai kain pun di tubuhnya.

Memikirkan hal itu membuat tangan Yunho yang semula berada di pantat Changmin kini beralih melepaskan kaus lengan panjang yang dikenakan oleh maknae tercintanya itu. Dan karena seorang Jung Yunho tak suka melakukan pekerjaan yang setengah-setengah, maka Yunhopun juga melepaskan celana sekaligus dalaman yang dikenakan oleh Changmin.

Changmin yang wajahnya kini memerah sempurna karena sudah tak mengenakan sehelai bajupun, mengerucutkan bibirnya menatap Yunho.

"Wae?"

"Lepaskan juga bajumu, hyung."

Yunho terkekeh pela mendengar ucapan Changmin. "Shirreo. Aku yang melepaskan bajumu, jadi giliranmu untuk melepaskan bajuku." Sahut Yunho santai.

Changmin yang mendapat jawaban seperti itu hanya bisa diam dengan wajah merah. Jujur saja, ia sering melihat tubuh Yunho yang terekspos dengan jelas. Namun untuk menyentuhnya... ia tak pernah berani berkhayal demikian. Dan saat ini, Yunho dengan santainya mempersilahkan Changmin untuk melepas dan menyentuh tubuh Yunho yang begitu menggodanya. Mana mungkin kan, ia lewatkan kesempatan itu?

Changmin menegakkan dirinya, dan menduduki perut Yunho. Dengan jemari yang sedikit bergetar, Changmin mulai membuka kancing kemja Yunho satu-persatu. Beriringan dengan terbukanya kancing kemeja Yunho, semakin terlihat pula tubuh kecoklatan milik pria maskulin itu.

Changmin terdiam memandangi tubuh_ six pack_ Yunho yang kini terpampang dengan jelas tepat di depan matanya.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Minnie-ah?" tanya Yunho dengan sedikit mendesah, membuat Changmin yang mendengarnya mulai merasakan gairahnya timbul. Dengan perlahan Changmin menelusuri tubuh Yunho dengan jarinya. Merasakan tekstur keras dan liat dari tubuh Yunho yang memang sangat berbentuk akibat latihan _dance_nya yang terus menerus.

"Nghhh.." Yunho mendesah pelan ketika tubuhnya yang sudah panas disentuh oleh Changmin. Memang itu sentuhan yang lembut dan ringan, namun kalau sentuhan itu berasal dari seorang Shim Changmin, maka sentuhan itu mampu membuat libido Yunho semakin naik.

Yunho yang sudah tak tahan, menarik tubuh Changmin hingga menindihnya kembali, dan tampa menunggu lagi, Yunho segera melumat _nipple_ pink Changmin yang terlihat begitu menantangnya sedari tadi.

"Aaahhh... hyungh... mmhhh... a-aahhnnn.." Changmin menggigit bibirnya berusaha menahan erangan yang semakin tak tertahankan ketika Yunho mulai menggigit dan mengisap kedua _nipple_nya bergantian.

"A-aahhh! Hyung—aah! Apa yang—emmhhh... kau..lakukan..oohhh... yess..aaahhh..." Changmin mendesah dengan begitu menggila ketika tangan Yunho bergerak turun ke bawah, dan mulai meremas-remas kejantanannya dengan intens, tak lupa denga bibir Yunho yang masih setia mengerjai _nipple_ Changmin. Kenikmatan yang Changmin rasakan membuat tubuhnya melemas, dan kini tubuhnya membungkuk karena tangannya tak sanggup menahan nikmat yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

"Minnie-ah... tubuhmu membuatku gila..." Yunho terus menyesap _nipple_ Changmin dengan rakus dan kini ciumannya mulai turun kebawah saat merasakan kejantanan Changmin yang berada dalam genggamannya mulai basah karena cairan _precum_.

"AAHHHH~ hyung—aahhhh... oohh...yess... hyungh... aaahhhh..." Changmin mendesah keras merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba saja melingkupi kejantannnya. Dan lidah serta gigi Yunho yang ikut berpartisipasi membuat desahan Changmin makin menggila, dan kini tangan maknae itu meremas-remas seprai dengan kuat, sedangkan kepalanya melesak ke tempat tidur mereka.

"Mmh... milikmu begitu menggoda..mmh..Minnie..." Yunho terus menghisap kejantanan Changmin, dan suara desahan Changmin yang begitu menggoda, membuat Yunho mulai menggerakkan kepalanya maju mundur memanja kejantanan Changmin. Membuat sang empunya tubuh mendesah makin keras.

"HYUUUUUUNGGGG~!" Changmin mengerang keras saat akhirnya Changmin tak sanggup lagi menahan kenikmatan yang menderanya, dan memuntahkan spermanya ketika kejantanannya masih di _oral_ oleh Yunho.

Yunho tanpa ragu menelan cairan milik Changmin. Namun ia menyisakannya sedikit di mulutnya, sebagai hadian untuk Changmin tentunya.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh Changmin hingga sekaarang maknae itu terlentang dengan kaki terbuka lebar. Membuat Yunho harus menahan nafsunya sekuat mungkin untuk tak langsung melesakkan kejantannnya yang sudah menegang langsung ke dalam diri Changmin dan menggenjotnya untuk pemuasan dirinya semata.

Yunho membuka kedua kaki Changmin lebih lebar, hingga pintu anal milik Changmin yang berwarna merah muda itu terekspos jelas. Sedetik kemudia, Yunho menyurukkan wajahnya disana, menciumi dan menjilat, serta membiarkan sisa cairan Changmin membasahinya.

"Aaahhh~! Yun..ahh.. berhenti... aahhhh..,. hentikan..hyung..." Changmin berusaha berbicara di tengah desah kenikmatan yang menyerang daerah privatnya itu.

"Mmhh.. slurrp..shirreo..." Jawab Yunho sambil mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang anal Changmin.

"Aaahhh... hyunghhh... aaahhhhhh..." Changmin tak bisa menahan desahannya. Tubuhnya di buat menggila dengan semua aksi Yunho yang begitu nikmat dan tak tertahankan.

"AAKHH!" Changmin berseru keras saat lidah lembut Yunho digantikan dengan tiga buah jari yang langsung melesak masuk dengan paksa ke dalam lubangnya. Tubuhnya menegang dan dinding lubangnya menekan ketiga jari Yunho dengan kuat, seakan tak mengijinkannya masuk.

"Ummh.. Minnie... rileks..." ucap Yunho dengan suara tercekat karena membayangkan bagaimana jadinya nanti kalau kejantanannyalah yang diremas dengan nikmat seperti ini. Yunho sebenarnya ingin langsung memasukkan kejantanannya begitu merasakan remasan nikmat pada jarinya. Namun melihat Changmin yang masih meringis kesakitan seeprti itu, Yunho mengurungkan niatnya, dan kini mulutnya kembali memanja kejantanan Changmin yang terlupakan.

"Aahh..mmhhh..." Changmin mendesah lembut di antara rasa sakitnya saat merasakan kejantanannya kembali di servis oleh Yunho. Perlahan namun pasti, tubuh Changmin yang semula menegang, kembali merileks berkat Yunho yang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Merasakan lubang Changmin yang mulai merileks, Yunho dengan cepat mulai menggerakkan jarinya di dalam sana.

"Aaahhh.. hyungh...ummmhhhh..." Changmin mulai mendesah menikmati sensasi saat ketiga jari Yunho menggesek lubangnya yang sensitif itu. Dan desahan Changmin makin menjadi ketika Yunho menggerakkan jarinya makin cepat dan dalam.

"AAAAHHHH~ " Changmin mendesah keras ketika jemari Yunho menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana, yang membuatnya menggelinjang penuh nikmat.

Yunho yang menyadari kalau ia telah berhasil menemukan titik sensitif Changmin langsung menarik keluar ketiga jemarinya, dan tanpa aba-aba, Yunho langsung melesakkan kejantanannya yang besar dan panjang itu ke dalam lubang Changmin dalam sekali hentakan.

"AAAARGHHHHHH!" Changmin menjerit keras ketika merasakan lubangnya kembali di masuki dengan sesuatu yang besar, keras dan panjang. Membuat lubangnya serasa di robek paksa untuk menerima benda tumpul tadi. Rasa perih dan panas yang membakar bagian bawah tubuhnya tak ayal membuat makane itu meneteskan air mata kesakitan.

Yunho yang melihat Changmin menangis seperti itu, segera mengucap maaf dan langsung memagut lembut bibir Changmin dengan penuh kasih.

Tak lama kemudian, Yunho merasakan kalau otot yang menekan kejantanannya dengan keras itu mulai mengendur. Menandakan bahwa tubuh Changmin sedikit merileks.

"Min... bolehkah aku bergerak?" tanya Yunho meminta persetujuan.

"Tapi pelan hyung... appo.." sahut Changmin lirih sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Memberikan Yunho ijin untuk melajutkan kegiatan mereka.

Yunho yang telah di beri lampu hijau oleh Changmin, mulai menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan. Selain karena ia tak ingin menyakiti Changmin, namun lubang ketat Changmin tak membiarkan kejantanannya bergerak bebas di dalam diri Changmin.

"Aah...nikmat sekali Min.." desah Yunho ketika merasakan otot lubang Changmin meremas-remas kejantanannya begitu ia melesakkan kembali kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Changmin.

"Aaahhh...hyung..." Changmin sendiri tak kalah mendesah karena sensasi pergerakan kejantanan Yunho yang menggesek lembut dinding lubangnya kembali membuat Changmin melayang.

"Aahhhhhh..fast..aah...terr..hyunghhh...aaahhhhh..." . Yunho yang mendengar ucapan Changmin, langsung saja mulai menaikkan tempo genjotannya pada tubuh Changmin, membuat keduanya kini mendesah penuh nikmat.

"AAAAHHHHH~ hyuuuunghhh... aaahhh... Ah~! Ahn! Ah~!" Changmin mendesah keras ketika merasakan kejantanan Yunho menumbuk titik sensitifnya, lagi dan lagi. Dan Yunho sendiri, mendengar desahan Changmin yang mengobarkan libidonya, menggenjot Changmin dengan lebih dan lebih cepat, hngga tubuh Changmin tersentak-sentak menerima penetrasi Yunho.

"Aahhh... ak-aku...mauh...aahn~! kelu...luarhh... ah~! Aaahnn...aaahhhh..." Changmin meracau di tengah kenikmatannya ketika ia merasakan kejantanannya makin menegang dan bersiap untuk meyemburkan isinya sekali lagi.

"Bersama Minh.." geram Yunho yang juga sudah mulai mendekati puncak kenikmatannya. Yunho terus menggenjot Changmin dengan cepat untuk mengejar puncaknya, sedangkan tangannya merah kejantanan Changmin, membantunya agar bisa mencapai puncak bersama.

.

"HYYUUUUUUNGGG~!"

"MINNIIEEEEE~!"

Keduanya menjerit bersamaan ketika orgasme melanda keduanya di saat yang hanya berselang sepersekian detik. Changmin menyemburkan spermanya ke tubuhnya dan tubuh Yunho, sedangkan Yunho mengeluarkan benihnya di dalam diri Changmin.

Yunho ambruk menimpa Changmin dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sedangkan Changmin sendiri tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena nafasnya sendiri tak mengijinkanya untuk mengeluarkan suara.

"Gomawo Minnie. Saranghae~" ucap Yunho setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, dan ia kembali memagut bibir Changmin dalam kecupan hangat penuh cinta.

"Nado Saranghae, hyung." Sahut Changmin setelah keduanya melepaskan ciumannya.

"Aku mencintaimu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu, Min." Ucap Yunho yang membuat Changmin menatapnya tak percaya. "Ne, aku mulai sadar kalau aku mencintaimu, saat aku merasa sangat cemburu karena kau selalu berdiri di antara aku dan Jaejoong, membuatku berpikir kalau kau menyukai Jaejoong. Aku marah dan cemburu kala memikirkan kemungkinan kalau kau mencintai Jaejoong, dan sejak saat itu aku sadar kalau aku sebenarnya mencintaimu Min." Terang Yunho dengan senyum lembut terulas di wajah tampannya.

"Kau bodoh Hyung." Sahut Changmin dengan cueknya. "Tapi biarpun begitu, aku mencintaimu Hyung. Mencintaimu sejak 6 tahun lalu, bahkan sebelum kau bersama dengan Jae hyung."

"Gomawo sudah mau mencintaiku dan mempertahankan cintamu padaku selama itu Min. Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan membalas cintamu, untuk sekarang dan selamanya."

.

.

.

.

~FIN~

Annyeeeeooooonggggg~

Author kembali dengan fic crack pair penuh keyadongan author~!

Dan akhirnya fict ini kelarlah sudah~

Author sudah puas bisa mengeluarkan semua pikiran nggak beres author mejadi sebuah fict yang sama nggak beresnya dengan sang author~! Ahahahahahhaha #bangga

Sungguh, author bener-bener nggak nyangka kalau fict abal buatan author ini bakalan banyak yang ngeripiuw! O.O

Gomawo buat :

**Chokyulate,**

** Alwayskyu,**

** noonacomplicated ,**

** rararabstain,**

** Gii,**

** widiwMin,**

** Jak Yunjae,**

** No Name shipper,**

** Kyumin501,**

** Ca-Latte ,**

** Park Hyo Ra , **

**cloudcindy, **

**Hana Jaeri ,**

** Vely,**

** Max homin,**

** Park Hee Jung,**

** hominshipper, **

**Posseidon Ryuu , **

**RyeoViieKyuu,**

** js-ie ,**

** HoMin,**

** ika-chiharu ,**

** Reita,**

** Rainny Lee, **

**youngsu0307 , **

**YoonliCassie-Dongbang sarang ,**

** Ilia funtimes,**

** uknowheart,**

**Enno KimLee,**

** Natsu Kajitani**

yang udah sudi meripiuw fict HoMinnya author ini~

nah, akhir kata, sekaligus penutup akhir fict ini, author ucapin:

Gomawo, dan Minta ripiuwnya lagi pleeeaaasseeeeeeeeeeeeeee~~

ThanKYU~


End file.
